Moonlight
by Mrs.Wayne1312
Summary: Bella a whitch tortured by her past uses her powers to kill vampires in revenge for her broken heart meets edward a tired  vamp who wants love and a soul. Will they try to deny the attraction or give in and help each other with the monsters with in them.
1. Intro

Moon light intro

Love ya guys please review- Logan

Bella's intro- I have done many crimes in my past. Not any that I'm at all proud of. I guess you could say I'm those stupid depressive people who never get over anything. Well let me ask you something. If you killed your family and friends because of a boy would you forgive yourself. Even if it wasn't intended. So of course after hundreds of years I'm still lonely and sad. Never to find love again. The only thing keeping me sane is killing evil vampires ya ironic. Right it also is good to get my anger over the vampire I was in love with who is now dust ha ha. So I would say it is like a dept I'm paying for my loved ones. By saving other people's lives from evil bloodsuckers so you should call them. Ever since I was born I have had the gift of magic and I intend on for the rest of my immortal life using it for good. I loved my family look what happen, I loved my husband [ya I am human cute huh] look what happen he tried to kill me yay, and I loved my gift look what happened now I'm stuck using It to kill the creatures I once loved. So how would you feel if everything you loved parished, if you were alone in the world no friends no one who gave a crap about you, If you spent your time unlike most people killing fiends. Sure I looked like I'm twenty years old but I am in fact 250 years old and still alone in this world. Though I guess this is my punishment live forever mourning over my loved ones and killing things out of guilt and vengeance lonely and forgotten. Yay me!

Edward's intro- Do you know how it feels to be one day human and then the next in a frozen body never to die. Well most likely not… but it's the thought that counts. You know I used to be so obsessed with this crap but now I realize how freaking annoying being a vampire can be. You never get to experience human moments, your doom to hell, and you have to spend all your time either killing the people you loved or were or you can die. Good thing though I do have a coven who are loving. We do drink from animals so no massacre there but still. I'm lonely no one to love and call mine no wedding like Emmet and jasper, repeating the same things over and over and over again. You think school is boring what about having to do it more than twenty times already. Bored out of my skull and never completely satisfied the only thing giving me any happiness is my coven. I loved them to death but I'm always jealous they found someone. Yes I have searched all over the world but I have yet to find any one I have liked at all. If you said I was a lonely brooder I would agree. I just can't wait until this will end oh wait it won't cuz I'm immortal!


	2. Fun in the dark

Moonlight

Okay do key hope ya guys like he he-Logan

Please comment so I don't get discouraged and be free to critique and throw suggestions.

Chapter one Bella's P.O.V

Moonlight glistened against my skin as I walked along the streets the dark engulfing my body. I held a ball of light in my hand to guide my way as I took a stroll staring at the beauty of the nature. I willed blue roses to bloom on the lines of the old walls and grass to sprout from the barren fields. Flowers and trees began to grow and colors started to light up the dull dark colors. I chuckled marveling at what I created feeling a sense of joy. Bees whizzed around and ants ran through the dirt. Life grew before my eyes and before I knew it the dark streets and treeless fields became magical. The city became a meadow beautiful and beckoning. I relived in the sense of my power. Though as always my joy did not last long. As the hair on my neck sprung and the warm atmosphere I made became cold and lonely. Something moved fast my hair flying in the wind and I struggled to keep my eyes opened from the blast. I was then standing face to face to a geourgous creature eyes black with hunger staring in to my soul. I smirked this was never easy as the man came closer causing my breath to heighten and my body to shiver. My nose welcomed the scent and I inhaled deeply losing myself for a second. The man chuckled his eyes now a pretty blue and a loving smile on his face but I wasn't fooled. He lunged faster than light but before he could grab me I thrust him back keeping him mid-air with just a flick of my hand. I walked around him laughing at his confused expression. He snarled trying to come towards me but did not succeed held back in the air by my powerful force. "Where is your coven" I asked. He glared and said nothing. I thought of a thousand knives penetrating his hard skin and fire licking at the cool texture of it. He screamed the sound strange and foreign sending Goosebumps down my spine. "Where is your coven" I said louder giving him a glare of my own. I waved my hand with no effort his screams of torture becoming silent. I took a couple seconds watching him howl and wrenching in pain. I shook it off remembering my purpose.

I flicked my hands again releasing him from his silent nightmare. He immediately got back his composure and after a couple of attempts of moving looked at me but instead with eyes filled with arrogance they were filled with nothing but fear. I was amused at that since if I wasn't for their kind I wouldn't be so powerful. But I quickly stopped myself from remembering those horrible memories. "Who are you" He whispered not believing he was outbeat, clearly in denial that a human had bested him. I laughed like I was going to tell him throwing him against the wall. I flew in front and stroked his face causing whimpers to escape his mouth. He tried to move again this time to get closer but my force did not break. I got closer my scent waving off on him as he started to growl pleading and begging that I give him a taste. "Where is you coven" I said again this time stroking his amazing features my eyes glowing willing him to tell. I could have done it with more pain but I really thought that this time I might not be able to stop… again. So I settled with the art of persuasion and leaned closer my lips brushing against his. I gave him an innocent look and giggled as I saw his eyes reveal a not so appropriate emotion. He stared at my neck his fangs coming out gleaming in the moons light. "My coven is like me we all hunt your… kind they are all in a shack by the oil plants. They are not hunting tonight just me we take turns to keep our arrival secret"  
>He finished trying to please me. My eyes stopped glowing and I drew back loving his loving look turn to a glare as he realized how I deceived him. I tightened my grip on the hidden stake and let go of his force. He realized this lunging forward grabbing me by the throat. With a laugh he drew down just about to take a bite when I halted him with my power and plunged the stake in his heart. His eyes widened in surprise as I pushed it farther blood gushing on my hand. Then… ash. The beautiful creature disappeared dead now one with the air. I put the stake back in my belt and walked with a feeling of dread. Again another hunt another day never to feel happiness. I let my mind fill with sorrow and rage as I walked sighing with one last stare at the beautiful meadow I created. The scenery returned to the streets and cracking buildings, the flowers and life dead…gone…like how I felt. I made my way towards the directions he gave me knowing it would not end well for them. I had a brief thought of happiness that was washed out by my original sorrow. I guess I would never feel right. Did I deserve that?<p> 


End file.
